Bliss
by LadyGigglesalot
Summary: She never knew something could feel so perfect, so right. She never knew until now what it was like to give in to eternal bliss, to eternal love. Rated T to be safe, pure, unadulterated fluff.


**A/N: Hello THG fandom! This is my first venture into writing fan fiction for this specific fandom, so bear with me. I am writing this story for a friend of mine on twitter ( ImpetuousFlame ) in an attempt to cheer her up after reading an especially emotionally crippling story posted on here. If anyone is curious about which fic I am talking about, feel free to ask me but I'm not going to reference another author's material without their consent. So now you know what provided the spark for me to finally publish my first Hunger Games story, congratulations!**

**This story is pure fluff, entirely dedicated to cheering up someone who has had their Everlark shipping heart ripped out and stomped on. It is a ****One shot****, meaning I will not be adding to it. It is set the morning after Katniss and Peeta's 'first time,' I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, Mockingjay, or any of the characters associated with these stories. I am simply borrowing them.**

**Bliss**

Katniss awoke to the sound of birds. Their merry chirping wafted in throught the window located across the room from her bed which, as her eyes fluttered open and adjusted, she realized was cracked open. A light breeze swept into the room, the sweet smell of the cool late fall air momentarily distracting her as she breathed it in. Once her focus returned, a frown etched across her face as her sleep hazed eyes fell on the open window. When had she opened that, and why? As her mind and body continued to gain awareness, the answer became abundantly clear. The warm, solid surface her back was pressed firmly against and the strong arm draped protectively over her waist could only belong to one person. Peeta Mellark.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips as memories of the previous night began to invade her mind and she carefully shifted herself in his arms to face him. Her movements were slow and gentle, not wanting to disturb his peaceful slumber any sooner than was necessary. When her eyes landed on his angelic face, her breath caught in her throat and she had to swallow thickly before she was able to inhale properly. The way the early morning sun reflected off of his golden locks and lashes dazed her. He had always been handsome, stunningly so, but in that moment he looked so gorgeous, so vulnerable, so utterly blissful. Before she could stop herself, her hand darted out to brush his disheveled bangs away from his forehead and she leaned to plant a gentle kiss there. Luckily, she didn't seem to have disturbed him as she simply felt his arm tighten around her waist and pull her closer in his sleep.

Peeling her eyes away from his face, she slowly trailed them down his bare chest and admired the well sculpted muscles that had formed as a result of his years of working in the bakery and hauling heavy bags of flour. Her fingers absently traced the groves of his muscles as her eyes continued to wander down his body, pausing where the blanket hung around his waist. A blush began to rise in her cheeks as she realized that he was very likely still nude beneath it. A harsh gasp escaped her lips as she suddenly realized she was in a similar state and she reached for the blanket, pulling it up to cover her exposed chest. It was silly of her, of course, hiding herself from Peeta like this. First of all, he was still deeply sleeping. Secondly, she thought ruefully, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen last night. The memories began to flood her mind again, every gentle touch, every sweet kiss, every tender caress. The soothing words of affection he whispered into her ear as they connected in the most intimate way two people could. Laying in his arms afterward and breathing in his rich scent, a combination of freshly baked bread and a smooth musky smell that was just so _Peeta_. It had all been so wonderful, so perfect, so _right_.

Another memory began to surface, one so strong and well preserved that she could practically see it all unfolding before her eyes. Peeta pulling back from her, a slight frown marring his features. The strange feeling of rejection and worry that had swept over her, chilling her to the core, only to be snuffed out moments later by his softly spoken words. "You love me, real or not real?" The heartbreakingly vulnerable look in his eyes that had nearly brought her to tears, but instead prompted her swift, confident, truthful answer. "Real, Peeta." She hadn't realized how absolutely true it was until the look in his eyes melted into one of pure joy and he pulled her tightly back into his arms. Her heart had melted, seeing him so happy. This boy whom she could never possibly deserve, who had loved her so fully for so long, was so incredibly happy just to have her. She knew that it was she who was the lucky one, not him, even as he whispered how lucky he felt into her ear, but she knew better than to try to argue with him about it. The moment had been so perfect, there was no reason to ruin it. She remembered falling asleep in his warm embrace feeling like maybe after the years of suffering they finally had a chance. She knew she didn't deserve him, but as she had drifted off she had only been able to think of how infinitely grateful she was to have him.

Katniss was pulled from her memories, a genuine smile stretched across her features, as she felt the boy next to her begin to stir. As his eyes slowly fluttered open, she met them with her own and waited for the drowsiness to subside. She became lost for a moment in the clear blue of his irises as the sleep drained from them, then his lips stretched into a wide smile as his eyes came into focus on hers. Seeing his smile, how completely besotted he was with her, she felt her own smile stretching into possibly the widest it had ever been. "Hey…" he said softly, his voice still thick with sleep, before he leaned in to press a tender kiss to her forehead. Katniss couldn't possibly find the words to express what she wanted to in that moment, she had never been good with words after all, so she did the only thing she could think of. She slid a hand up to his cheek and surged forward to press her lips firmly to his. Peeta didn't seem to mind her greeting in the least and she felt as he eagerly returned her kiss.

When their lips finally parted again, Katniss could feel the heat in her cheeks again and she silently cursed herself for the butterflies fluttering frantically around in her stomach. Only kisses with Peeta had ever had such an effect on her, left her wanting so much more. She scolded herself for the direction her thoughts were headed, surely she had gotten her fill of that last night, right? She was pulled back to the present by the sound of Peeta's warm chuckle and she quickly focused her eyes back on him to see a teasing twinkle gleaming in his eyes. "_Someone_ is a bit distracted this morning, hm?" There was a teasing lilt to his voice and the amused smile on his face indicated that he knew _exactly_ what it was that had her so distracted. In an attempt to save face, she scoffed and smacked him half-heartedly on the chest. The effect was ruined, however, by the deepening of her blush that she couldn't seem to keep control of.

Sensing her discomfort and, being Peeta, wanting to ease it in any way possible, he tipped her chin up with one finger, giving her a soft peck on the lips accompanied by an affectionate brush of their noses. "I'm only teasing you. Katniss. Are you hungry? I could go downstairs and make us some break-" Katniss cut him off, her lips descending on his without warning and pressing firmly against them. She swallowed the end of his sentence as she parted her lips, allowing him entrance. Peeta was only caught off guard for a moment before regaining control and returning her kiss with building passion. It seemed that, despite all that teasing, he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. He quickly allowed his tongue to slide into the warm cavern of her mouth, accepting the access she had so graciously allowed him. Katniss slid her fingers into his hair, gently massaging his scalp as the intensity between them continued to build to a fever pitch.

When they were finally forced to part again as the need for oxygen won out over all else, Katniss spoke breathlessly before Peeta had a chance to catch his breath. "You talk too much you know, and so you know I'm _very_ hungry…but not for breakfast." Grey met blue as she spoke and she could see Peeta's eyes widen significantly as he thought about what she had just said. She waited patiently as her words sunk in and saw his eyes darken as he swooped in to continue where they left off. Her last thoughts before allowing herself to surrender to the complete and total bliss she was about to experience were simple. Firstly, she hoped that he hadn't had any plans for the day because she had no intention of allowing him to leave this bed. Secondly, she was completely and irrevocably in love with Peeta Mellark.

**The End.**


End file.
